The Lone Wolf
by Sesshomaru's.True.Mate
Summary: At The Early Age Of 10, Danielle Swan's Life Changed Forever. Leaving Her Family And Friends In Forks And La Push, She Travels To Alaska Where She Meets A Family Who All Have Pale-White Skin And Golden Eyes. What She Doesnt Know Is That Life Back Home Changed As Well. M For Language, Violence & Slight Lemons. Sam/Oc
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone, First I Wanna Say That Im Sorry For Not Updating Like I Said I Would I've Been Having Writers Block So I Created This Twilight Story. This Is An Edward/Oc/Sam Paring (Not A 3-Sum). This Story Will Have A Lot Of Bella Bashing, Warning To All Bella Fans. There Is Also No Bella/Edward Or Emily/Sam. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

'What's happening to me?' I'm running in the middle of the forest trying to figure out what's going on. 'Why do I feel so different?' I continued running through the forest until I came to a river and saw my reflection. 'Oh my god! What happened to me?' I saw a giant white wolf where my reflection was supposed to be. I turned my head from side to side and the wolf did the same thing. 'Oh my god, this is me, it's really me, I'm a fucking wolf!' That's when I started to remember back when me and my dad would go down to La Push and listen to Billy Black tell us about the Quileute's legends. About how they were descended from wolves. I never thought they were true until now, because I, Danielle Swan, am now a big white wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope You Enjoyed This Small Chapter But I Promise The Others Will Be Longer :) R&amp;R <strong>

**Emo Sesshomaru AkA Danielle Mercer**


	2. Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note****: I Apologize For The Long Wait, I've Been Really Busy Lately. Hopefully This Chapter Makes Up For It. This Is My First Attempt At A Twilight Fan Fic && I Hope You All Enjoy It. :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything That Is Related To Twilight (Even Though I Wish I Owned Sam && Emmett). All I Own Is The Plot && Danielle Swan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle Swan Age: 12<strong>

Two years. It's been two years since I last saw my father, since I last saw my friends in La Push or Forks. 'I miss them all so much'. I thought as I was walking through the snow. I let out a sigh of relief when I finally reached Alaska. I looked around and saw a lot of trees which reminded me of home, but with a lot more snow. I sniffed the air and caught the scent of food, which made my stomach growl. So I ran to where the scent was and was about to pounce when…BOOM!

I was tackled to the ground mid leap and whatever it was that hit me knocked the wind out of me. I then felt extreme pain in my leg and arm and that was when I knew something was wrong. I turned back into my human form and started screaming in pain. I heard panicking and someone call out for help.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Come quick, this girl needs help!" The last thing I saw was a man with blonde hair and golden eyes before I passed out.

When I came to I was in a big soft bed and the room was red and white. I then noticed 7 pair of golden eyes staring at me. I started freaking out and quickly moved further up the bed against the head board. A sharp pain went through my arm and leg, causing me to wince.

"Don't worry; we're not going to hurt you." A man with blonde hair, who was about 6'2", stepped forward giving me a small smile.

"Who are you people and what do you want?" The blonde haired man looked at the group of people then back at me and cleared his throat.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, my wife, Esme." He walks next to a woman with caramel colored hair and puts his arm around her. "Next to her is Alice and Jasper." I saw a woman with dark brown hair, from the way she smiling and bouncing on her toes, she reminded me of a pixie, next to her was a man with honey blonde hair and he looked emotionally hurt. "Over there is Emmett and Rosalie" The woman had pale blonde hair and just glared at me, I don't know why she didn't like me, I was just a kid in a strange house. The man, on the other hand, had a big grin on his face. He had dark brown, almost black colored hair and he was built which made me wonder if he played any sports. "And last there's my son, Edward." I saw a man, about 6'2", with bronze colored hair; his eyes were a bright golden but I noticed they were beginning to darken a little. Carlisle then walks over to me and told me what happened.

"So Jasper attacked and bit me on my arm and leg." Carlisle nodded. "Then how come I'm not dead, I mean a vampire's bite kills werewolves." Everyone's eyes, except Carlisle, widened in shock.

"I sucked out the venom before it could spread any faster." I nodded and saw a silver scar on my arm.

'Great, I'm gonna have a hard time explaining this to dad when I get home, whenever that is.' Carlisle cleared his throat, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Now that you know who we are, we would like to know who you are." I looked around and saw that everyone, except Edward was sitting down.

"Well, my name is Danielle Swan, I'm 12 years old, and I'm a werewolf." It got really quiet for a second then I heard Esme ask me something.

"How can you be a werewolf at such a young age?" I thought for a second.

"I really don't know, there hasn't been any record of anyone changing at the age of 10." Carlisle nodded and put bandages on my arm and leg.

"You said your last name was Swan, are you related to Charlie Swan?" I looked toward Edward.

"Yes, he's my father." Edward just turned away from me. "Won't he be worried about you? You are a long ways from home." I turned to Esme. "He knows this is what I have to do and as long as I keep in touch with him every once in a while its fine." Esme smiled at me at put her hand on my shoulder. I gave her a smile in return and Carlisle finished fixing my arm and leg.

"There you go how does that feel?" I got out of the bed and slowly started to put pressure on my leg. My leg would start to wobble a bit causing me to lose my footing. As I was falling forward, I felt stone arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Edward, then stared into his golden eyes. I blinked out of my daze and balanced myself.

"Um, thank you, Edward."

"Yeah just be careful next time." With that he left the room as I started at where he was standing before.

"Well, now that you're all cleaned up, Alice will take over and get you something to wear." Said Carlisle as he cleaned up and left the room, along with Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper walked over to me and Alice grabbed my hand.

"Come on; let's go find you some new clothes." Alice pulled me by the arm and down the hall, with Jasper behind us. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Alice said excitingly as she sat me on the bed and went straight into her big walk-in closet.

"Nothing pink and no shorts or skirts." I said as Alice gave me a sad look.

"Ok, then I have to perfect outfit for you." She began rummaging through her closet and came back with clothes in her hands. She laid out a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue shirt with black designs on it, and black and white converse.

"Um, thank you." I said as I looked at the clothes, which were the right still for me.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile on her face. I could tell she really enjoyed this. "We'll give you some privacy while you get dressed." With that said, she took Jasper and walked out the room.

I looked back at the clothes and carefully stripped myself of the gown Carlisle gave me. My arm and leg was still a little stiff but I managed to get the clothes on. I walked over to the mirror and looked at the new outfit I had on. 'This is exactly what I would wear, but how did she know?' I shrugged it off and headed towards the door, but when I opened it and stepped forward I ran into what felt like a wall. I looked up to see what I hit and saw Edward standing in front of me.

"Oh sorry Edward, I-I wasn't paying attention." I looked away then back at Edward when he said something.

"Everyone's waiting for you downstairs, I came to get you." He moved from the doorway to let me through and followed me down the hall and down the stairs. As we walked down the stairs I saw everyone sitting in the living room, Alice and Jasper in the loveseat, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle on the couch and there were two extra seats across from the couch. I moved to sit across from everyone and Edward sat in the chair next to me.

"Danielle, I'd like to ask you a few more questions if that's alright." I looked over at Carlisle and nodded. He smiled then cleared his throat. "What do you know about vampires?" I stiffened slightly at the word out of instinct.

"I know that where ever there are vampires there are the protectors, also that whenever there's a vampire around it triggers a change in the ones who carry the gene. I've done a little research and found that you're "kings" are the Volturi and they're very scary." I noticed the Cullens stiffen when I mentioned the Volturi. "I also found out that some of you have special powers." I looked around and saw everyone looking at me then I heard Carlisle clear his throat again.

"You're correct, the Volturi are the first of our kind and they are very powerful, and only a handful of us have special powers. Jasper can sense as well as manipulate emotions, Alice can see the future but not of werewolves, and Edward can read thoughts." I looked over at Edward. 'Can you really read my thoughts?' Edward nodded his head. 'That is so cool.' I saw a small smile on Edward's face. "So, Alice, if you can see the future did u see me?" I turned to look at Alice.

"I did, but only a little. It wasn't black like it usually was I could see but it was just blurry." I nodded then looked at the floor.

"I know it's confusing and heck I'm a little confused myself, but everything will be alright, and I apologize for attacking you." I looked up toward Jasper and smiled. "It's ok, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to tell my dad whenever I see him." I looked out the window and watched the snow fall then I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice cheering and hugging me.

"Alice. You're cr-crushing me." She quickly let go and she had a big smile on her face. "I'm sorry I just saw something that made me really happy." I looked at her confused. "What did you see?"

Before she could answer Carlisle cleared his throat, which made us all turn to look at him. "Danielle, I want to ask you one more question." I nodded and said, "Go ahead." He looked around the room then back at me. "Danielle, would you like to join our family?"

'Carlisle wants me to join his family, but what does everyone else think about it? About a wolf joining their family.' "Carlisle thank you for the offer but I don't think your family would want to live with a wolf." I looked over at everyone and then the floor. "It's okay I wouldn't blame you if you don't want a wolf in your vampire family." I looked over towards Carlisle. "Thank you for everything that you've done for me and I promise to keep your secret safe." I smiled then started walking to the door.

"Danielle, wait." I stopped then turned around and saw Edward standing. "We want you to stay with us, all of us. Especially Esme, she was never able to raise a growing child since we all stay the same and don't age." I looked over at Esme and she had a mother's smile that reminded me of my own mom's.

"I don't want you to go either." Alice quickly walked over to me and hugged me. "I've always wanted to have a little sister." She pulled away and smiled. "Besides its going to be fun to buy clothes for you, you have a unique style for a 12 year old." I smiled when she said that, I never had an older sister before, it was always just me and my dad.

"Alice is right; it'll be fun to have a kid around the house." Emmett got up and walked towards us. "And on the plus side we get a puppy." He laughed then messed up my hair. "I'm not a dog Emmett." I smiled and pulled his hand off me. "Wow you're kinda strong for a runt." He laughed harder this time and I punched him in the arm, cracking my knuckles in the process.

I smiled then looked at the others. "You really want me to stay with you." They all smiled, except Rosalie, and Edward had a small smile but it was still there. "Yes Danielle, we all want you to stay." I thought for a second. 'I might as well stay since I don't have anywhere to go and I can't go home till I learn to control this.' I smiled then looked at Carlisle. "Okay I'll stay." I smiled and Emmett gave me a big bear hug. "Welcome to the family little sis." I started laughing then Emmett put me down. "Oh, can I ask one favor?" Carlisle looked at Esme then me. "Of course, Danielle." "Call me Danii from now on."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: I Hope You All Enjoyed This Chapter As Much As I Had Writing It :) Please Review && Give Me Your Opinion. More Reviews = More Chapters.**

**~Emo Sesshoamru~ aKa **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

Hi There, SesshomarusTrueMate Here Letting You Know How Sorry I Am For Not Updating Like I Should Have. I Have Been Dealing With A Lot Of Stuff These Past Few Years As Well As Writer's Block But I Think Im All Better And Should Be Writing A New Chapter Soon. I Thank You All Of Your Love And Support And Hope You Enjoy The New Chapter To Come.

Till The Next Chapter.


End file.
